Waar die hel?
by RandyTheRed
Summary: Four Afrikaner teenagers get chased off into the desert by a group of raiders, and considering what category this is, I bet you can guess where they end up, my first attempt at writing fanfiction so I probably won't go that far AU just yet, will definitely feature Luke and the Rebel gang along the OC's, possibly other characters later.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing, all rights and trademarks belong to their respective owners, I did however make up the OC's, but you can use them if** **you like.**

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at writing a story outside of the classroom, so I would appreciate honest comments from anyone who feels like reviewing, I know the concept isn't that original and I am not sure about quality of my writing, but I will damn sure give it a try!**

**Chapter One - The Birthday**

Somewhere in Gauteng, South Africa**.**

"What's she doing here?" the tall blonde boy whispered unhappily, it was after all supposed to be a day off in town to celebrate Leopold's seventeenth birthday, but Leo's younger sister was coming with them now apparently.

"Sorry, mum is going to work now and she don't want Kara home alone, she'll not be a bother or anything" the birthday boy apologised and defended his kin at the same time, Stefan just shrugged his shoulders and started walking to the waiting four wheeler, while they had been talking Kara had been standing behind them, and was fully aware she was intruding on boy time, but it wasn't her choice, so they could pout if they wanted to.

Already in the car was Leopold's other friend, Andries, the only one who actually had a drivers license, he was already eighteen and they didn't see each other much since he was in the final year of school, and spent most of his time studying.

"You don't look seventeen, the two of you should grow beards or something" Andries decided after giving Leopold and Stefan a quick glance.

"We're still taller then you" Stefan grumbled, Andries did have a point, while he had the beginnings of a moustache the other two were still fresh faced boys, but they were rather tall, and Andries always got mad at being reminded of his less than intimidating size, of course, he could probably beat the crap out of the two of them, but that wasn't the point.

Leopold held the door open for Kara and sat beside her in the back of the car while Stefan sat in the front passengers seat, a few seconds later they were off and Leopold was waving goodbye to his mother, Kara being a teenage girl believed herself too old for that sort of thing and put in her headphones.

"Did you remember the gear?" Leopold asked excitedly soon after leaving eyesight range of his homestead, and when Stefan gave the affirmative, "Are we there yet?"

"You'll know when I stop" Andries laughed, since turning eighteen and becoming a man, the now clear boyishness of his friend amused him to no end.

At least one extremely boring hour later they did stop, it was the middle of the countryside, but that was the point, with what they were about to do, they didn't want anyone watching them, otherwise they'd never hear the end of it.

"Do you want to join in?" Leopold asked his sister after the other two exited the car, "Beats sitting around until we go home"

"What are you guys doing?" she asked meekly, it would get awful boring sitting in the car by herself all day after all, so even socialising with her brother and his friends didn't seem as bad as it usually did, plus there was no one around to see it.

"We're going to play Star Wars" he replied proudly with an idiotic grin on his face, soon Kara was smiling too, but mostly because of how immature her brother was, playing make believe was for young children, not boys who in a year would be legally adults, but she decided to humour him.

"Sure, uh... I'd love to" the fourteen year old grinned as she put her ipod to rest on the seat and got out of the car with Leopold, where Stefan and Andries were waiting impatiently by the trunk.

When he saw the birthday boy coming, Andries opened the trunk to reveal a brand new Star Wars Stormtrooper uniform, as well as their usual vests that suited for Rebel outfits, and a healthy selection of toy blasters.

"Happy birthday!" Leopold's friends shouted together before taking the armour out of the trunk and pulling out a manual on how to put it on, "Wan't to be a bad guy?"

"Thank you, and yes please" he answered simply, the three of them had always been big Star Wars fans, and when they were younger it was all they played together, even now they liked to play Star Wars, sure no one but Leopold called it playing, because that is childish, but having a proper Stormtrooper uniform and not just a white shirt was cool, and he would probably wear it to school as well, because damn it was stylish.

A few awkward minutes of getting changed while the others all looked away later and he was in the weird black wetsuit thing and had the plastic armour strapped on, it had a few bumps in it from the drive, but all in all the suit looked pretty realistic, so he went back to the other side of the four wheeler.

"How do I look?" he asked rather nervously, if he looked like a twat, his friends would never let this down.

"It looks good" Stefan said kindly, he had already been wearing a blue shirt, grey pants and black boots already, so with the black vest added on he looked like a very blond Rebel, likewise Andries looked quite realistic, the moustache sort of reminded Leopold of Biggs from the movie.

"Kara, you can use the Stormtrooper helmet if you want to be on my team" he offered as the other two started picking from a surprisingly large collection of toy laser guns.

"Thanks" Kara showed a small smile when Leopold handed the helmet over before putting it on, the terror effect was ruined somewhat by the light brown pigtails coming out either side of her head, but at least she looked more Imperial then Rebel.

They then grabbed some 'blasters' from the trunk and ran to find cover, the Rebels hid behind the car and the Stormtroopers hid behind a dead and fallen tree.

The 'battle' lasted almost an hour with everyone having tremendous fun, Kara included, but right in the middle of an epic charge at the Rebel 'bunker' a pickup truck drove past out of nowhere, on the back were a few tough looking Africans toting Ak's, the arrival of whom halted the pretend battle as the group watched the pickup stopped and two men got off, and after laughing at the silly children playing their game, came towards Leopold and the others.

"What are they doing?" Kara whispered anxiously, an armed gang was something to worry about, but they could just be from a local security firm, so maybe the men needed directions or something.

"Can we help you?" Stefan asked loud enough for the armed men to hear, they had their Ak-47 rifles slung across their backs right now, but they definitely had an intense look about them.

"What are you racist Boers doing here, training to fight blacks?" one man, in a camouflaged jacket and pants asked angrily, drawing his rifle and pointing it towards Andries.

"We were just playing, how is that racist" Stefan argued, and soon both rifles were pointed at him, Leopold could feel Kara holding his hand now, she was shaking, but there was nothing he could do, they had automatic rifles, he had a toy laser rifle.

"Just playing, hah!" the same camouflaged man laughed, it was not a pleasant laugh, but one you might here from an insane dentist just before you get put asleep, "We will teach you a lesson, one you'll not forget!"

And with that the two black men started shooting, how Leopold wished his armour was real as in almost slow motion he pushed Kara out of the way of the madmen, taking a shot to the left arm in the process, which thanks to adrenalin did not have him immediately crying, in fact he barely even registered a pain at all, but knew that bliss had to end soon.

Stefan and Andries looked like they had both escaped being hit somehow and they were sitting behind a fallen tree worriedly peeking out towards the siblings, who started to run away from the black gunmen, luckily dodging the streams of gunfire, an Ak-47 was not the most accurate gun in the world after all.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! We are going to die!" was all that was coming out of Stefan's mouth, and Andries was praying for protection when the other two ducked behind the tree, Kara was crying and the Stormtrooper helmet had come off in the short run.

"Are you alright?" Andries asked when he saw the bloody gash in Leopold's white Stormtrooper armour and the look on both faces, luckily the gunmen had stopped shooting and were now looting the car, which gave the group a chance to start to run away.

"My ipod!" Kara started to whine, before remembering just how serious the situation was and that they could be killed, or worse, but that was better not thought about.

Luckily for the teenagers, the gunmen had just been out for loot and they were not followed, they must have ran for hours, that's what it seemed like anyway, and in a random direction, their new surroundings were very unfamiliar to all of them, by now they were all exhausted and hungry from missing lunch, plus any adrenalin had long since run out, Leopold's arm should be looked at, perhaps it was not all that bad so they decided to stop for a break.

"Does it hurt?" Stefan asked quietly, taking the bits of 'armour' off Leopold's left arm, they had already changed from pristine white to a very distinctly blood red, he was being a typical boy, trying not to show any of the pain, but you could see in his eyes were watering and an occasional tear would streak down his cheek.

"Of course it bloody hurts!" he snapped before sobbing, Stefan was applying pressure to the wound and binding it up with a strip of cloth from his sleeve, Kara was holding Leopold's other hand while crying softly and Andries was looking around.

"I don't recognise any of this terrain" the lookout said, which made everyone look around and realise how different the area suddenly was, instead of scrubland, this was desert proper, like you would find in Namibia or the Sahara, in all directions, even the one they had come from was sand dunes.

"How will we get home?" Stefan worried, but Andries had a plan for that, he pointed towards a column of smoke in the distance and they all knew that where there was fire, there was a good chance there would be humans starting it or putting it out.

"Once you're done patching him up let's go and see if there's anyone to help us over that way, if not, I don't know" Andries admitted, "Where in the Hell are we?"

"I swear we were in the bush a minute ago" Kara mused as she helped Leopold up, since Stefsn had already done all he could for Leopold's arm, all that they could do left was to see what was causing the smoke column.

"How about a song?" Leopold suggested lightly, but the pain was evident in his voice and when the others all started staring at him like he was a nutter he said "It was just an idea..."

After five or so minutes silent walk through the sweltering heat of wherever the Hell they were they got to the top of a ridge, which let them see into the distance, which was mostly more sand except for an igloo of some sort, a sinkhole and some satellites looking machines, even from this distance you could see the blackened igloo had been gutted by fire, and there were two charred corpses lying just outside of the entrance, from the smoke this all happened very recently.

"Farm attack?" someone wondered aloud, such things were common in South Africa, especially for white farmers, in the distance they could see a shape coming swiftly towards them, or more truthfully the farm, once it got close enough for them to see more clearly, they realised it was a vehicle unlike anything any of them had seen before and that someone was in it.

The very speedy and still unknown vehicle stopped a short while out from the igloo and a smallish blond figure stepped out, took one look at the bodies and slumped to the ground.

"What do we do?" Kara asked no one in particular, these people could clearly not help them, the unknown blond figure probably needed more help than they did, but they were strangers here, something could easily go wrong or get lost in translation.

**Final Comments - This chapter was pretty rushed, I was mostly just trying to find a way for them to arrive in Star Wars, and there was no other way I could think of that had not already been done ((As far as I know, if I have accidentally ripped anyone off, I apologise)), I will also try to get the next chapters to be longer than this one, with more ((Or maybe less, if I feel like a long story)) happening.**

**I hope you enjoyed it so far, and for those of you that could stand my terrible writing, keep your eyes glued, I will try to update regularly, but probably just whenever I can be bothered writing some more.**


End file.
